


Berriroses and Tea

by icelos



Series: behind the flowers [2]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelos/pseuds/icelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a hundred fleeting scenes to make the pain in your heart disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berriroses and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written out of whim because I like Yoon Hee/Cho Seon and some Lee Sung Jun thrown in.

(56)

His laughter is echoing, bouncing and resounding in her heart and mind.

Vibrating around the room like a warm from a lover who left for a long time and just came back weary and tired. Longing for her touch, just as much as has longed for his.

Cho Seon smiles without restraint, without hesitation, without pretenses.

There is no need for that here. Because this place, she knows very well, is safe.

\--his heart is the safest place.

 

(03)

Karma is already coming back to haunt her. Seon watches him.

This is for being colder than winter, now that she has met him.

He carries himself in a stiff (soft, frail shoulders) manner that makes Cho Seon tip her head to the side, mouth slightly open. The man of her interest may just a tad bit softer than her.

 

(05)

Shame blooms with her heart beating a little faster in her chest.

Kim Yoon Shik caresses the silk undergarment with tenderness, spreads it with a careful hand filled with love. Fleets the brush over it like it's his fingers--brushing, barely touching, marking, caressing, so so  _so_ tender.

"This is not a woman's shameful undergarment-"

Cho Seon watches with fascination--Yoon Shik makes it a sin for her to love him.

 

(89)

Time is coming down to a slow run.

Yoon Shik is grasping her hand. She half-understands and half-don't why her heart is thumping with the mere gesture--she looks him dead in the eye.

His mouth is open to speak; uttering the words that Cho Seon dreams and fears.

 

(77).

The moon gleams in delight as light streams inside the room, illuminating it.

Seon breathes out a litany of gasps and soft, almost inaudible moans. Presses herself against Yoon Shik--wanting, needing--rides the current of light with grace.

Seon doesn't mind if she uncovers more secrets, pulls more bones out of the mysterious closet that is Kim Yoon Shik.   
(she has already pulled out the first one)

She won't tell a soul. The only witness tonight is the moon.

 

(93)

Kim Yoon Shik is gone. Disappeared like smoke--

Leaving behind the memories of his father awakened, making a path trail of blood; a keepsake for mother, brother, Lee Sun Joon.

Cho Seon wears her black veil and Yoon Shik's keepsake perfume. It smelt of heartache and a thousand tears burning.

 

(96)

Lee Sun Joon is breaking as his plants his trembling lips on Cho Seon's white, smooth skin.

There is so much mourning on her skin alone and Lee Sun Joon breaks into another hundred pieces.

He brushes his fingers against her waist. He cannot himself quickly, so for tonight Sun Joon allows himself to be taken apart--planting his lips to a grieving that never stops.

 

(60)

Cho Seon is beautiful when she dances. But more beautiful when she is on her back, hair spread out like a halo, hips, writhing as she lifts her arms above her head.

He tells her this as he plants a kiss all over her. It is the time she looks like her being is finally at rest.

 _Free_ , he murmurs between strokes and kisses.

 

(47)

"If I asked you to leave with me, would you?" Kim Yoon Shik had once asked, "You wouldn't right?"

Cho Seon doesn't answer, her throat tightening, her heart shedding cold sweat as Yoon Shik looks away with an accusingly understanding silence on his mouth.

Seon licks her lips but the words are already dead: yes, yes, yes, yes. Take me away.

 _Yes._  (every morning Cho Seon repeats this in her head--like a prayer)

 

(35)

There's a big noticeable difference in the way Lee Sun Joon kisses and the way Kim Yoon Shik does.

She can tell; for Cho Seon has remembered Kim Yoon Shik's mouth for a long (long long long  _long_ ) time.

So when her lips and Sun Joon's lips presses together, she pulls back immediately. Burned after tasting something only she knew can be found in her mouth--Cho Seon looks at Lee Sun Joon with accusation, eyes watering with the memory, with feeling of betrayal and loss.

 

(24)

Kim Yoon Shik is but a memory now that lives in the mouth of her and him.

Someone they conjure with open, deep, heated kisses. If only so they can fully tasted the mementos that Kim Yoon Shik has left behind for them to pick up and piece back together.

Though their are moments when everything is fading and the only way to keep the magic going is to hook their bodies, mouth, touches deeper than what they wanted. Trying to fish out alive what is left of someone who is gone.


End file.
